


a little help comes in a little glass vial

by crookedspoon



Series: The Sound by Which I Live and Die [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aphrodisiacs, Community: 1-million-words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Experimentation, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of being a human lab rat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little help comes in a little glass vial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written for the prompts [#433 "chemistry"](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1288995.html) at femslash100 and "a bottle filled with blue liquid" at 1-million-words' [Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/954083.html?thread=9785315#t9785315).

Her new lab partner has a love for growing things: vegetables, spores, weed – for personal use, distribution, or both. Add to that her joy of cooking and Harley wonders why she's not more wary of the blue liquid the biochem student presents her with.

"Try this."

She considers herself a loony for chugging it without question – it could be anything from simple food coloring to a date-rape drug – but attributes her recklessness to scientific curiosity. She observes a slow increase of _need_ in her system.

"What a cheap trick. Could've just asked..."

Pammy grins between kisses. "Experiments are more fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Repo! The Genetic Opera song "Zydrate Anatomy."


End file.
